Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -50\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times 100\% = 88\%$ $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ 88\% \times -50\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ 88\% \times -50\% \times 50\% = -22 \% $